guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wail of Doom
Question: Is this skill actually tied to Soul Reaping? It seems more like a Curses category, and being soul-reaping, it will be (mostly) limited to primary necromancers. If the description is right, this would be even better than Power Block since you only have to interupt an attack, not even an attack skill to shut down a (warrior|ranger). If that is the case, then the usage note should be change, as you wouldn't even need to watch the skill monitor for Wail of Doom to be effective. --theeth 18:20, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :If it was meant that you need to interupt an attack skill, then this would be much harder to use than you may expect. However, if you place faintheartedness/shadow of fear before trying to interupt, then you have a completely different story. If the description is right, then you have the ultimate warrior shutdown, since disabled skilled drains all adrenline, which many warriors thrive off of.--8765 18:28, 13 April 2006 (CDT) Use this skill right after a warrior uses Primal Rage for some extra hilarity. — Stabber (talk) 18:31, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Then they are disabled anyway. how will that change anything? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:45, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe he means 10 seconds after Primal Rage was activated. However, the flip side is just as funny... Use Primal Rage (Stance, not attack skill) if this skill is used against you. --Spot 16:29, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::You probably mean she. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:09, 18 May 2006 (CDT) I'm pretty sure that this skill can't be capped in Divine Path. This is fun in AB to protect yourself as an MM. Shido 00:16, 16 February 2007 (CST) Cry of Frus why is Cry of Frustration related? - 10:00, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Both are spells that interrupt non-spell skills. 134.130.4.46 17:59, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::Um, if that is the only relation, then I don't think they are related close enough for CoF to be listed. Wail of Doom can only interrupt attack skills, whereas CoF is a generic any-skill interrupt. And the last time I checked, it is quite near impossible to interrupt an attack skill using CoF, you need blind luck or spying on the other team's voice chat. - 18:15, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::No, wail can interrupt anything. I don't know if it'd list them as related even so. --68.142.14.84 18:33, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Neither did I, so I just removed it. 134.130.4.46 21:00, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::I beg to differ. Most attack skills appear to take as much time activating as the "weapon swinging" animation, you've got all that time for interruption. Bow Attacks are particularly easy to interrupted (Barrage taking a full second). --Theeth (talk) 21:14, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Sorry, I was just thinking about sword/axe attacks, which I haven't been able to interrupt unless I was actually trying to interrupt the previous action. Regardless, I still think the nature of this skill too dissimilar with Cry of Frustration. This skill in fact interrupts more than just skills, whereas Cry of Frush only interrupt skills, and they have completely different side effects. - 22:44, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I completely agree with you on that matter. --Theeth (talk) 19:21, 30 June 2006 (CDT) What does it disable? Does this spell disable: Touch Skills and pet attacks in addition to physical attacks?-Only a Shadow :Pet attacks, yes. Touch skills, no. Check out Attack for more information.--65.185.60.89 18:24, 15 July 2006 (CDT) not activating I have heard reports of this skill not activateing half the time, even when cast against someone who is attacking. :: Soqed Hozi :: 10:00, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Interrupt Is this the only active Necro interrupt there is? apart from Mark of Subversion, and that's not really an interrupt.... This is the only interrupt necs have. With all the boa sins around, this skill might be useful. Sins are completely screwed if they can't use attack skills. It's a great elite, but strangely I find myself never using it. A grenth derv who can't use attack skills can't disenchant either. The fact that it's in Soul reaping is awesome, as you can run it with any other attribute you'd like. P A R A S I T I C 02:43, 8 March 2007 (CST) :great seems far too strong a word for a 15 energy 10% life intterupt. Similary I would say being in soul reaping is a major disadvantage - you're lucky if you can fit in even 1 other soul reaping skill to your build, if you're investing a lot, that's going to hurt... though in AB/FA or a team with QZ, JB spammer etc the passive effect would justify it certainly. The disabling effect is certainly pretty powerful, but nothing special unless the other team has excessive hex removal. Phool 17:38, 8 March 2007 (CST) You only need 10 in Soul Reaping to keep it on someone forever. The power of this spell is that it's not a hex. Once you've disabled someone's attack skills, they're screwed. Unless they have Flourish on their skillbar, there's nothing they can do about it. This is why i say it's useful against Boa sins. They're common everywhere, and a sin without attack skills can't really hurt anyone. P A R A S I T I C 15:02, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, that's why I say it only becomes attractive against teams with excessive hex removal. Otherwise, a simple price of failure alone will be 30 seconds of cheap shutdown. Phool 15:24, 17 March 2007 (CDT) what about spinal shivers and it's dupe? ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:36, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :It's not an active interrupt though. M s4 14:27, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Question Does this skill disable attack skills even wehn foe did not used an attack skill? (seeing the foe was attacking normally). ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:04, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes. --Fyren 19:54, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Aight ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:22, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Interrupt other skills? I used it on a Dervish and each time it seemed to cause an interrupt of Mending Touch. I mean, clearly I didn't get the correct interrupt but it happened more than once and I don't think anyone else on my team had interrupts. Coincidence that he canceled it then or am I missing something subtle about this skill?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 22:22, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :"Clearly you didn't get the correct interrupt?" --Fyren 22:41, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::You have to interrupt an attack for it to do anything. If they are using mending touch they're not attacking. So I messed up the interrupt. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:16, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::: "Sacrifice 10% Health, and target foe is interrupted." Unconditional, only disables attacks if you interrupted an attack. You were saying? ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 14:18, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh. Well, this is embarassing. Ummm... well actually it makes the thing that much cooler I guess. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:32, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Just as future reference (and to save yourself some embarrassment) when something unexpected happens, check all related skill descriptions and creature articles first. :]----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 14:34, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Looks really really good Why isn't this used more? It's essentially an absolutely unstoppable complete warrior/assassin shutdown that can't be stopped in anyway. It's a single skill on a necro's bar that can stop any kind of melee character in it's tracks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.30.20.38 ( ) }. : I use it in PvP, especially for AB ;). In PvE, it's always in my mind, but a different elite usually wins over because there are better ones depending on the situation. Biscuits 14:17, 8 June 2007 (CDT) overpowered? this seems really overpowered in PvP missions... theres basically no counter to it other than a mesmer shutting the skill down. it either needs a longer cast time (1/4 second to disable all attack skills is a bit much) or maybe be counted as a hex and removable as such while skills are disabled... :this skill is barely used anyway..Streetp 11:12, 7 September 2007 (CDT) What it might have been... What if this skill read like this? sac 10% max health 5 energy 1/4 cast 5 sec recharge : Interupt foe. If that foe was useing a skill that skill is disabled for 3-8 seconds. Would it be seen more? Done25 00:30, 28 June 2007 (CDT) I wouldn't think so. I mean if you want hard interrupts, most people would play as a ranger. Distracting shot is also 5 energy has 1/2 cast time and disables skills for 20 seconds-making 8 seconds seem pitiful. They way it is right now is in itself pwnage, but there are better anti melee/ranger hexes out there that can be used more effectively and work on casters as well: ie; Spoil Victor, Spiteful Spirit and Life Transfer. But i believe that the Major problem with this skill is being associated with By Far the worst primary skill of all time, Soul reaping.--Zyc 18:30, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Strength. SR is still awesome even after the nerf. The Hobo 18:58, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Yes but its horrible compared to its former self.--Zyc 19:01, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::But you just said it was the worst, lawl. Honestly though, necros should be happy they get Soul Reaping, the only primaries that can give as much energy are Leadership or Expertise. The Hobo 19:17, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::If Wail of Doom read like that, I would seriously question Anet's judgment on this skill's penalties. 20:16, 13 July 2007 (CDT) I say Worst because its the only primary ive seen that had LAME slapped on it. leadership is better than SR because it triggers every shout and chant and expertise makes things cost literally nothing. The nerffed SR is worse energy management then elementalist's glyphs. And i believe Wail of doom would be better the way it is-just move intocurses and itll see more use. Its a skill that shouldbe in curses anyway.--Zyc 21:29, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :I meant they were better, that was bad wording on my part. Anyways, strength's passive effect is much worse. Spawning Power's passive was pretty bad before it lengthened weapon spells. I don't know why people are whining, SR can give more energy then most energy management elites, it gives more then Power Drain which is considered one of the best e-management skills in the game. The Hobo 02:56, 14 July 2007 (CDT) If you've ever played a pve necro youd know that they spend around 35-45 energy on average on their first three skills, and our skills cause most NPCs to die in groups but we only gain one energy amount ( usually 10-12 energy) every 5 seconds fueling us up for what-one spell? dont let the 3 times every 15 seconds fool you there wasnt even a change to soul reap last update just "rewording". and who cares about spirits under our control give energy PvE necs dont use it. thats why we're whining.--Zyc 11:55, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :3 deaths every 15 seconds, with extra deaths no longer counted if one is at full energy, is definitely better than a flat 1 every 5 seconds. Unless you have some empirical proof Anet has done nothing to improve it beyond that initial 1-in-5 nerf, you're just shooting your mouth off. --Ufelder 10:04, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::Sign your comment, and in addition, take any more SR complaints to Soul Reaping; this isn't an avenue for beating long dead horses. --Ufelder 10:12, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::.......But beating dead horses is fun, especially when their head pops off! The Hobo 18:14, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::What's different about it is the fact that it means if multiple enemies die at the same time due to AoE then you'll get energy from it 3 times instead of just once and having the others go to waste. It's honestly a lot better than the 1 every 5 --Gimmethegepgun 19:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) for some reason, it hasn't been disabling like it's reading. I used Faintheartedness - looked at the assassins point of attacking, used wail, and he went with his dagger combo... So do you have to use this as they use an attack skill? Because if so- they need to change the text. :They have to be attacking (no attack skills needed) --Gimmethegepgun 19:05, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Then there may be a bug. Even when the metasin is attacking its Fail of Doom (but seems to work on spellcaster)Kiteeye 05:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Grammar Edit sORRY ABOUT THE EDIT i AMDE, THEIR ORGINAL COPY NEEDED SOME CLEAN UP BUT IT STILL DIDN'T MAKE SENSE IN MY MIND BUT NOW THAT YOU RE-WORDED IT IS MUCH "MORE CLEARER" opps i just realized I ahd caps lock on xD that was the gatorade and the prunes...ouch digestion D:. Lost-Blue 03:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Umm, you're welcome. 04:02, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :: What's with the meekness? Lost-Blue 04:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) March 6 Update Sad to see the old Wail of Doom go. I loved that skill! Here's to hoping the new version is useful. Sounds awesome, though. Randvek 20:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Meh, imo it was more usefull pissing off sins and rangers, but I have yet to use the new one, though promise is shown -Kalle Damos disable foe(but warriors) for 4 out of 10 s now. for 10% life. hm... priceless.guigolum 20:39, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Whoa. Never seen a skill so radically changed... Someone make a note for what the skill used to be on the page plix plox. 130.245.23.138 20:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :<3 Izzy for this. My necro will reap twice as much souls twice as fast now! [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 20:41, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::i think it was smthg like "interrupt target foe if it was an attack, all his skills are disabled for x s". 15 energy cost. guigolum 20:43, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I liked old one better. Still, this a fine skill. This thing is obviously way overpowered in TA now. 4 vs 4 means one monk. One monk with all his attributes set to 0 means dead people. Also, stopping adrenaline/assassin spikes with this is awesome. -Shinoda 21:24, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Right..And what about the rest of pvp and pve? Theres more then just TA to consider.. besides it would still be pretty hard to kill in 4 secs anyone with half a brain would kite when being spiked.. ::Holy veil? --Shadowcrest 21:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::You still got 7 skill slots to spend, eh. Rip Enchantment got buffed, too. And obviously your melee character is meant to provide anti-kite himself. -Shinoda 21:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::how does this stack with weakness?72.144.228.134 21:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Probably sets it to 0. --Shadowcrest 21:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No your attributes turn to -1 and your skills begin hurting you and healing the enemy *sarcasm* Seb2net 21:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Overpowered, that is ... cast on monk with low hp or even any monk during a spike and good bye... Big Bow 21:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I really like this. +1 for originality Izzy, -1 for overpowerdness. It's pretty strong spike support but 10 recharge is just killer :). That means 4 out of 10 seconds with zero attributes if hex removal is not accounted for! No wait, it's not spike support, call it insane pressure. I dunno what it is. I like it. -- -- talkpage 22:01, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::/agree with prog. Except its OP and should be nerfed. --Shadowcrest 22:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Who needs the other professions when there are so many overpowered necromancer elites these days? -- Kirbman 22:25, 6 March 2008 (UTC)